


By the way, I love you. (Boy reader)

by MadamKREMsin



Series: Qrow X Reader [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Comfort, Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hugs, Loss of Virginity, Love, Loving Sex, M/M, Movie Night, Nicknames, Pet Names, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Bottom, Reader-Insert, Shy, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Smut, Sweet, Virginity, Wholesome, big big consent, boyfriend - Freeform, its wholesome though, kiss, like really wholesome, sleeping, submissive top, wholesome sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamKREMsin/pseuds/MadamKREMsin
Summary: Qrow will love you no matter what.In case I wasn't obvious THIS IS SMUT!!! THIS IS A BIG FAT LEMON!!!BUT, it's a really wholesome lemon! Something you wouldn't expect from Qrow! Just like the Spanish Inquisition! hehI hope you enjoy it! I try to write gender neutral but since this is smut that's a bit harder (heh)Girl version:https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656535~Krem





	By the way, I love you. (Boy reader)

It was TV Saturday again. You and Qrow got together every Saturday to huddle up in blankets on the couch and watch a tv series or a movie. Each time you would rotate picking them. Qrow ended up getting bored with his own movie selection, since he'd never seen it before, and leaned over to you. He started planting small kisses on your cheek, slowly moving down to your neck.  
"Qrow, what are you doing?" You pouted. He picked the damn movie, he could at least pay attention. He smirked,  
"What, you don't like it?" Damn that bastard. You felt your face flush. You did like it, but... You were kind of embarrassed. When you didn't reply, he moved away.  
"Sorry. I know I need to start asking more before I do that kinda thing." Oh no. He thought it was your trauma. Well, from your previous conversation about that it was understandable he would think that.  
"N-No, that's not it this time." You bit your lip, "It's just embarrassing." Qrow raised an eyebrow,  
"So... what's that mean? Are we gonna watch this movie or do something else?" He grinned. You knew exactly what he meant by something else.  
"Uh.. I, I don't know. Don't you usually gotta get in the mood first?"  
"Oh my god." He suddenly looked at you, his eyes wide.  
"What? What's that face?!"  
"You're a virgin aren't you?" What was he saying?  
"Yeah, so? Didn't I tell you that?"  
"Nah, never came up. Jesus, I know less about you than I thought." He looked almost sad at that. You saw an opportunity, though.  
"Then... Do you want to get to know me more?" Now, it was your turn. You wanted to get back at him, mostly, but... you weren't entirely against seeing where this would go.  
"Oh yeah?" He smirked, but you could see his face turn a bit pinker in anticipation, "How so? Should we play 20 questions, or-" Fuck this. He's stalling to get on your nerves. You just grabbed his face and kissed him. You kept it brief, kept him wanting more. You'd read enough fanfics to know that was an amazing way to tease someone.  
"Just shut up and... and.." Dammit, don't trail off now! You're supposed to be getting back at him for all the times he flustered you!  
"Shut up and what?" That shit-eating grin again...  
"Shut up and fuck me, goddammit." Oh shit. Did you actually just say that? You were planning to go with the word kiss! You kinda got carried away though. Your entire face felt hot. Qrow's eyes widened but he laughed,  
"Someone's ballsy." Before you could respond, he sealed your lips with a kiss that slowly brought you on your back on the couch. He was kissing you so deeply that you could barely breathe between kisses. His tongue licked at your lips for entrance, and you complied. You usually thought french-kissing was gross, but for some reason you didn't hate it with him. Saying he was a good kisser was an understatement. His tongue worked wonders you could never imagine a human capable of. You wondered how that would feel in other areas of your body. The mere thought made you hot. You trembled, clinging to him, and then you noticed - your pants had gotten considerably tighter. Damn him. He was too good at this. You pulled away and turned your head,  
"Qrow, wait. We.. We should at least... do this in a bed. The couch is too small, we'll fall off." You said, hoping that he wouldn't notice how turned on you were by some simple kissing. Qrow nodded and stood up. He didn't even bother to turn off the tv before he was leading you by the hand to your room. 

The way he pushed you to sit on the bed was so gentle. Qrow treasured you so much that it even showed in the way he handled you. His calloused hands slid up your shirt to caress the bare skin beneath. His gentle touch made you shiver. He then slipped your shirt over your head and admired your body.  
"Mm... I don't know how you do it, hun. You just get prettier everytime I look at you." He chuckled. His smile was so genuine it made your heart swell. He took that opportunity to lean in and give you a brief kiss before moving away to undo his own shirt.  
"Now, let's get started. That is, if you're still comfortable with it." Ugh, he was so damn sweet! Any guy you were dating before would have leapt at the opportunity to do this but... Qrow always asked. He was always considering how you felt. You nodded,  
"I want to. There's no one else I would ever want to do this more with, Qrow." You blushed. You were feeling a bit sappy because of how surprisingly wholesome Qrow was with his cute fuckin' smile.  
"In that case, let's not waste any time." He smirked. Right back to his sinful side. You were a bit surprised with what he did next, though. He started sliding off your pants and then your boxers.  
"Uhm, Qrow, sh-shouldn't you... also take off-"  
"I know what I'm doing. It's your first time so I wanna make sure it's a good one." He smiled, a hand resting on your thigh. You wondered just what he was going to do until you felt something that made you jolt. His swift tongue was working to lovingly lick your tip. You always wondered what this kind of thing would feel like, but you never imagined it would feel this good. Qrow smirked,  
"You're so hard already. I've barely done anything yet."  
"Sh-Shut up. It's because I've never done this before." You muttered, averting your eyes. While you were looking away, though. Qrow decided to surprise you again. This time, he took your tip in his mouth, slowly working his way down your length Each time he bobbed his head, he seemed to get a tiny bit deeper, a tiny bit faster. He was definitely experienced. It was shooting pleasure through your entire body. You could barely stay sitting up. You reached your hand out and pet Qrow's hair back, encouraging him. You didn't want to reach your peak as quickly as you were, but at the rate he was going...  
Then he stopped. You were filled with confusion as he licked his lips.  
"There you go. Properly lubed. From your expression I'd say you enjoyed that a lot." Qrow gave a deep chuckle. You had no idea what face you were making, but you knew you were blushing for sure. Was he just teasing you, or was he actually just preparing you? Either way, it felt amazing, and you were a bit disappointed that he stopped.  
"How do you wanna do this? I assume since it's your first time, you don't have much experience receiving. How about I ride you?"  
Oh.  
Fuck.  
Qrow wanted to ride you? You didn't know Qrow could be a power bottom. Hell, you didn't even really know if he was dom or sub. You kinda just assumed he was a switch.  
"I-I... don't really have a preference."  
"Well, if it helps, being a bottom might hurt if you don't have proper... experience or 'training'. Both of which I have. Basically, I'm used to it, you're not."  
He had a fair point. You weren't sure how big Qrow was but judging by the bulge in his pants he was really big... You didn't want to do anything that might hurt your first time.  
"Then... Sure. I'm alright with you... riding me." You had no idea how you got the words out. It was embarrassing to think about, embarrassing to say, but somehow you didn't exactly care. Qrow smirked and soon enough had stripped himself of the last of his clothes. It was then you were greeted by just how big he really was. Hot damn. It was perfect. Eight inches. Now you were a bit more glad you chose to let him ride you for your first time. Now you were on your back in your bed, Qrow straddling you. Your breath was heavy, shaky. You were nervous, to say the least. What if you weren't big enough to satisfy him? He was really experienced. Maybe he needed a big partner to get off properly. You were an average size at least, but somehow you were still scared. Qrow seemed to notice your anxiety right away.  
"Hey, hey, what's wrong? Do you need to stop?" He asked, his voice full of concern. You shook your head,  
"I-It's alright, I'm just worried that.. I'm.. uhm... not good enough, is all. It's dumb, sorry."  
"You're right, it is dumb - but that's only 'cuz you're more than enough." Qrow grinned as he gave you brief kiss. As he pulled away, you grabbed his head and pulled him back in. You were so overwhelmed that you ended up giving him a kiss full of raw passion. Qrow gladly reciprocated and started grinding his hips against your burning erection. You couldn't take it anymore. You started grinding your hips too. Qrow pulled away from your make out session and gave another sinful grin.  
"You want me that badly huh?" He growled, "Fucking take me then."  
That was your tipping point. You were already in position, all you had to do was make your move. That's exactly what you did. Before you knew it, you were thrusting into Qrow fiercely. You were surprised to see how much he was enjoying it - which was another level of enjoyment for you in itself. All that teasing, and he was finally showing how close to the edge he was himself. You loved it. You wanted more. You wanted to hold on to this as long as possible - but you were barely holding on, yourself. Your eyes darted to Qrow's shaft. He was just as hard as you, if not more. You moved one of your hands to stroke him instead of using it to cling to him. You heard him grunt as he tried to hold back a moan. It didn't work.  
"Fuck, (y/n). You don't know what you do to me." He growled, leaning in close to kiss your neck. You responded by stroking him faster.  
"Oh yeah? Why don't you tell me?" You had him now, or so you thought.  
"Mmnngh, if I wasn't bottoming right now I'd fuck you so hard." He bit your neck. You yelped in surprise. It didn't actually hurt that much. Combined with the pleasure it actually felt pretty good. Both of you were absolute messes at this point. Two moaning messes. The pleasure was making you so hot you were nearly sweating. You held on this long, but you weren't sure it'd be much longer.  
"Qrow, I-I'm gonna...!"  
"Do it. I want it. Fuck, you don't know how bad I want it." He moaned. You didn't know Qrow could beg like that, nor had you expected him to. He seemed right on edge just like you. You weren't about to deny him his wish. Neither of you were even thinking about what was coming out of your mouths at this point.  
"Ah- ah, Qrow...! I love you!" You moaned. What you felt next was a rush of pleasure through you as you climaxed inside Qrow. You were practically seeing white. Qrow came right after, throwing his head back.

Once the initial rush was over and the afterglow started to settle in, Qrow laid next to you. He never looked happier than the moment he spoke these next words.  
"By the way... I love you too." He kissed your cheek. Both of your hearts were swelling with happiness. You'd never worked up the courage to say the word before, but now that you'd said it... it felt like you'd gotten closer to him. Well, there's that, but the sex probably helped too. The two of you embraced for sweet after-sex cuddles. You had no idea until now, but those were the best kind of cuddles. Qrow pet your head and whispered sweet nothings into your ear until both of you drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I have no idea how sex works! Hah! I'm a virgin! 
> 
> Girl version:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656535


End file.
